1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the game of chess and, more particularly, to chess game boards that can be folded up when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of chess is very popular game and has been so for many years. Often persons like to transport the game to various locations where they would like to play the game. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to the portability of chess games, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 538,380, 724,760, 4,781,384, 5,280,913, and 5,497,998. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 538,380 and 5,497,998 discloses a chess board that is capable of being rolled up for transportation. Of course when a chess game is transported, both the board and the pieces must be transported. However, neither U.S. Pat. No. 538,380 nor U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,998 discloses a provision for the transport of the chess pieces. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chess game apparatus were provided which facilitates transportation of both the chess board and the chess pieces.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 724,760 and 4,781,384 discloses a chess game which includes a game board that folds up for easy transport. In addition, each of these patents provides a single storage box container for housing the chess pieces when the game is being transported. However, when such a single chess piece retention container is employed, the chess pieces that are stored will bump up against one another during transport. Some chess pieces are from sets of highly crafted and expensive pieces. When such pieces bump up against one another during transport, some of those pieces may suffer damage. This being the case, it would be desirable if a chess game apparatus were provided that has a storage area for chess pieces that prevents chess pieces from bumping up against one another during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,913 discloses a chess game apparatus that has a case that folds up for transport. In addition, individual storage locations are provided for individual chess pieces. It is noted, however, that the overall shape of the apparatus in the storage and transport mode is that of a rectangular box. Such a box-shaped device may not fit easily into a storage compartment that has dimensions that are more adapted to a cylindrical shape. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chess game apparatus were provided which stores individual chess pieces individually and has an overall cylindrical shape when the apparatus is in a storage mode.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use chess games that have folding boards in which chess pieces are stored for transport, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a chess game apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) facilitates transportation of both the chess board and the chess pieces together; (2) has a storage area for chess pieces that prevents chess pieces from bumping up against one another during transport; and (3) which stores individual chess pieces individually and has an overall cylindrical shape when the apparatus is in a storage mode. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique chess game apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.